Greg Baylor
|path = Serial KillerIt is actually unconfirmed whether he is a serial killer or not since a body count had not been specified by Morgan or Garcia. However, Baylor is listed as such because Morgan said that he confessed to "several murders", which might imply at least three victims. Also, it should be noted that Texas doesn't give the death penalty to attempted murderers. Criminal Accomplice |mo = See below |victims = 3+ killed 2 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Potsch Boyd |appearance = "Demons" |last = "Burn" }} "No, you were right, I got nobody. Nobody came to visit me, nobody called. ...You're the only human who reached out to me, in your letter..." Greg Baylor was a serial killer, an accomplice of Owen McGregor, and a member of a group of corrupt Sheriff's Deputies. He first appeared in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Background Absolutely nothing is known about Baylor's background, although it was mentioned by Garcia that he had a bad upbringing. At some point of his adult life, he became a Sheriff's Deputy. Being corrupt, he became a member of a ring consisting of other corrupt Sheriff's Deputies, which was led by fellow Deputy Owen McGregor. Season Nine Demons After being personally unable to kill Reid, who witnessed him flee during a shootout between the authorities and Christian preacher Justin Mills (whom the Deputies intended to frame for a series of murders the Deputies were committing), McGregor orders Baylor to go undercover as a nurse and kill the agent. Baylor tries to do so by injecting carbenicillin into Reid's IV, but the latter objected, citing that he had a "bad reaction" to it. When Baylor refused to listen, Reid slapped the syringe out of his hand, to which he then tried to shoot him with a gun. However, Garcia, who was overseeing the entire thing, pulled out Reid's revolver from an items bag and shot Baylor before he could pull the trigger. He is then treated for his gunshot wound and incarcerated. Season Ten Burn Baylor reappeared in the episode, where it is revealed that he was sentenced to death due to numerous murders he committed and was waiting on death row. When Garcia, guilty for shooting him and therefore landing him on death row in the first place (she had never supported the death penalty), sends him a letter, he intentionally ignores it. She then visits Texas to see him in prison, and he initially ignores her again. However, after no one else comes to visit him, Baylor calls Garcia and tells her to come over and visit him. When she does, she immediately begins apologizing for what she had done, but he shoots her down. Garcia then deduces from details of their conversation that she was his only visitor, to which Baylor tells her that she is right and requests that she be there during his execution, since she was the only one who ever cared for him in his life. Conflicted, Garcia tries calling Morgan for advice, but due to a spat between them regarding her visit to Texas, he doesn't respond. Eventually, Garcia indeed goes to watch his execution, and Baylor spots her among the other observers. When asked if he has any last words, he says "Thank you" to Garcia before dying of lethal injection. Modus Operandi It is unknown how Baylor killed his victims prior to Demons. During his attempt to kill Reid, he first tried to do so by injecting into his IV carbenicillin (an antibiotic in the carboxypenicillin subgroup of the penicillins), which the latter is fatally allergic to. When that attempt failed, he then tried to shoot him and Garcia with a pistol, likely his service pistol. Profile Baylor was never directly profiled by the BAU, since their profiles were more consistent with the ring of corrupt Deputies as a whole. Known Victims *Killed an unknown number of unnamed victims prior to Demons, described to be several *May 7, 2014: The attempted hospital shooting: **Spencer Reid **Penelope Garcia Notes *Baylor's execution is similar to Sarah Jean's execution in the sense that unsuccessful attempts were made to stop the execution, Sarah had asked Gideon to not retrieve her son and Garcia's requests for a stay of execution for Baylor were denied, and both had asked a member of the team to be at their execution. Sarah wanted Gideon to be that last thing she saw and Baylor had asked Garcia to be there because he had nobody else to see him. Appearances *Season Nine **Demons *Season Ten **X **Burn References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Recurring Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Killer Cops